Te Extraño Te Olvido, Te Amo
by gisely2093
Summary: Bella muere dejando solo a Edward con un dolor en su alma, a lo que el piensa resolver por que no esta dispuesto a vivir sin ella. OneShot basado en una cancion!


**Summary**: One-Shot basado en la canción _Te Extraño, Te Olvido, Te Amo de Ricky Martin_. Bella muere dejando solo a Edward con un dolor en su alma, a lo que el piensa resolver por que no esta dispuesto a vivir sin ella. Bella/Edward.

**Te Extraño, Te Olvido, Te Amo**

Mi vida es un pozo negro sin fondo, que me consume por dentro, ya no me queda nada, no tengo vida, siento que me muero en esta agonia, todo desde que ella se fue.

**Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad**

**Desde que te fuiste no me queda mas **

Todavía no termino de aceptarlo, me pregunto por qué se fue, por que la vida es tan cruel conmigo. Me levanto de la cama y camino hacia el closet de la habitación.

**Que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento**

Tomo su foto entre mis manos y la miro, mi Bella tan hermosa, tan ingenua, por que te fuiste, por que me dejaste en esta soledad. No te importo lo nuestro que te dejaste ganar.

**Lo que más lastima es tanta confusión**

**En cada resquicio de mi corazón**

**Como hacerte a un lado**

**De mis pensamientos**

Por que lo permitiste mi amor. Teníamos tantos planes juntos. Que paso con nuestra idea de casarnos y formar una familia juntos. Y te dejaste vencer por esa maldita enfermedad. Camino nuevamente hacia mi cama y me siento, suspiro y lloro recordándola. Eramos tan jóvenes cuando decidimos venir a vivir juntos.

**Por ti, por ti, por ti**

Mi bella tenia 18 años y yo 20, estudiábamos en la universidad de los ángeles. Ella cursaba la carrera de literatura y yo de medicina.

**He dejado todo sin mirar atrás**

**Aposte la vida y me deje ganar**

Deje todo y me fui a vivir con ella por que la amaba y la sigo amando. Mis padres nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con lo nuestro por la diferencia de edades entre nosotros. Todo iba bien , hasta que mi bella se comenzó a sentir débil, se veía decaída, palida y sin fuerzas, asi que fuimos al hospital y nos dijeron que bella tenia una especie de Leucemia. Todavía recuerdo su carita bañada en lagrimas el dia en que nos lo djeron. Bella resivia la quimioterapia mensualmente, pero no sirvió de nada la enfermedad fue mas fuerte que ella.

**Te extraño**

**Porque vive en mí tu recuerdo**

El dia en que ella se fue , se llevo todo de mi con ella. Ese dia estábamos en el hospital cuando se desmayo en mis brazos, ya de por si estaba mas débil de la cuenta, su cabello se había caído todo, sus labios estaban mas palidos de la cuenta, los doctores la llevaron a una habitación pero no me permitieron estar con ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ella, sus ojos no volvieron a a abrirse, sus hermoso ojos color chocolate , como te extraño mi bella, nada es lo mismo sin ti aquí!

**Te olvido**

**A cada minuto lo intento**

Intente segur adelante como una vez se lo prometi a bella, pero no pude, me sumi en una depresión, por mas que lo intente no pude olvirdarte.

**Te amo**

**Es que ya no tengo remedio**

**Te extraño, te olvido, y te amo.**

Siempre te amare mi bella, siempre estaras presente en mi mente, alma y corazón, y en mi vida si es que puedo llamarla asi, siempre por que todavía te amo y lo hare mientras viva.

**He perdido todo, hasta la identidad**

**Y si lo pidieras mas podría dar**

**Es que cuando se ama,**

**Nada es demasiado**

Mi padres me llevaron a vivir con ellos de neuvo por miedo a que cometiera una locura. Cuando llegue a casa mi madre me abrazo fuerte y lloro conmigo, aunque se oponieron a lo nuestro, ellos estaban conmigo en el funeral, creo que sin ellos no hubiera logrado nada.

-Hijo lo siento tanto! Me susurro mi madre el dia que llegue de nuevo a casa.

-La extraño tanto mama, siento que no puedo vivir sin ella, me ahogo en la soledad.!

Entre a la casa, me fui directo a la que era mi habitación antes de irme y me recosté, no se cuanto tiempo pase dormido, hace tiempo no dormía bien.

**Me enseñaste el limite da la pasión**

**Y no me enseñaste a decir adiós**

**He aprendido ahora**

**Que te has marchado**

Me despierto en mi habitación, solo , pienso en nuestros momentos juntos, cuando nos conocimos en el instituto, la universidad, la graduación, nuestra primera vez juntos, todo donde veía me recordaba a ella.

Pero se que volveré a verla porque no pienso vivir en un lugar en el que ella no exista. Me levanto y salgo de mi casa corriendo, escucho a mi padres y hermanos llamarme pero los ignoro y camino hacia mi a nuestro prado y me recuesto en el medio del mismo.

**Por ti, por ti, por ti**

**He dejado todo sin mirar atrás**

**Aposte la vida y me deje ganar**

Saco de mi bolsillo un arma que compre, la pongo lentamente en mi cien y recuerdo a mis padres, a bella.

-Muy pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo mi amor!

**Te extraño**

**Porque vive en mi tu recuerdo**

**Te olvido**

**A cada minuto lo intento**

**Te amo**

**Es que ya no tengo remedio**

**Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo.**

Aprieto el gatillo del arma y lo ultimo que vi fue a mi Bella, mi ultimo pensamiento fue hacia ella, la mujer que me robo el corazón.

-Te amo mi Bella, pronto estaremos juntos para siempre!

Bueno este es primer Oneshot basado en una canción, háganme saber si les gusto o no..

Gracias!


End file.
